1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for arranging schedules and a computer using the same; more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and computer capable of automatically generating a schedule according to a user behavior record.
2. Description of the Related Art
A server is mainly used for providing a computer with data access processes and service request processes. Because a service request may be generated at any time, the server needs to stay on all the time in order to respond to a user's service request.
Nowadays, with the popularity of personal computers, it is common that there is more than one computer in one family. Therefore, the concept of arranging a home/personal server used for managing computers gradually becomes popular.
User behaviors of the home/personal server are simpler than that of a general server. Most of the time, there is no user service request for the home/personal server case. Therefore, if the management mechanism of the general server is applied to the home/personal server, the home/personal server needs to stay in a standby mode all the time, which may result in waste such as power consumption or hardware wastage.
Further, the threshold of the equipment efficiency requirement for the home/personal server is at a relatively lower level than that for the general server. Therefore, if the home/personal server is processing both a system task, such as a data backup procedure, and a user request service, the system will be very busy, such that longer processing time and system burden might be caused, and the user will obviously notice the lowered efficiency.
In a known prior art, a system task schedule of a server is usually predetermined by the server or defined by a user. However, a time conflict between the server-predetermined schedule and the user-defined schedule may possibly occur, such that the efficiency will be lowered, and the user-defined schedule will cause trouble and burdens to the user, therefore there is always a need to rearrange the schedule.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for arranging schedules and a computer using the same to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.